Bella Danger
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Things get intreasting when Henry Heart shows up in Texas to add another Junk and Stuff on the map. Now how dose Bella fit in all of this, and what will happen between theas two good looking blonds? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Nick and Nick's Bella & the Bulldogs and or Henry Danger in anyway. This was a request by **Darth Razor**

* * *

Bella and her Mom Carrie was expecting a family member from Swellview to come stay with them for a week. That person is none other then Henry Hart. The last time Henry showed up in Texas Kid Danger showed up to save his cousin Bella and her friends while he was in the washroom. Since then Bella has been crushing on the sidekick ever since. In fact Bella as a shrine of photos of Kid Danger all over her wall.

Something Henry saw when asked a question to Bella while she was in her room. When asked why he was there he said his boss was thinking about putting up a Junk In Stuff near the town and was just checking locations. The first night Henry could not sleep and decided to get a drink of water. On the way to the kitchen he heard moans that was coming from Bella's bedroom.

The door was not fully shut and saw his cousin in her birthday suit playing with her pussy and her D cup boob. Henry was getting a little hard seeing his cousin going to town on her pussy. What came next shocked him.

"Oh yeah fuck me Kid Danger, give it to me hard."

Henry's dick really twitched now. He should not be spying on his cousin but he can't help it. She was hot after all. He soon decided to skip the water and head back to his room to jack off. Both quietly moan each other's names. Them pulsating themselves of thoughts of the other at night went on for five days. On the sixth day something happened they wont forget.

It was just Bella at the house as her mom went to work and Henry went to look at more locations with his boss. Bella was really going to town on her pussy with her hand. She just kept moan away Kid Danger's name and being him to fuck her pussy as she squirted. There was soon a knock on the front door and Bella was disponed she had to stop plusering herself.

She put on a robe and went downstairs to see who it was when she opened the door she almost fainted on seeing Kid Danger on the other side. (Henry) saw that she might really faint actually quickly held on to her just in case.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking in to see how are things. To do a follow up."

"Do you do that a lot or just for me."

"No its a common thing really. Your my last stop before I head out."

"Oh since its your last stop maybe you can help me with something."

"Well ok." He steeped inside and Bella closed the door behind him.

"So what is it you need help with?"

Bella reached out and touched the crotch of Kid Danger causing his eyes to widen. "To put this in my pussy."

Bella stood back and disrobed. He could not believe it. Well he can as most girls he saved wanted a piece of Danger dick. Even some boys. But this is about his cousin who was now on her knees rubbing his crotch. Henry well Kid Danger just stood there in shock as it was his cousin after all. She wasted no time at all pulling down his pants along with his boxers showing of his semi hard dick.

The former cheerleader quickly slid it in her mouth and started to suck away until it was at its full eight inches. Kid Danger just moaned away as he was being sucked. She kept sucking away like she has been sucking dick for awhile now. He was getting close to his edge and had to warn Bella as he was not sure about shooting his load in her mouth.

"I'm about to shoot."

Hearing this caused Bella to stop sucking him and started to jack him off. It only took a few stokes for Bella to have her whole face covered in cum. It was so much it did indeed covered up her full face. She licked her lips and soon bend over the couch and shook her ass.

"I been a bad girl, why don´t you slap my bad girl ass?"

Hearing this caused his shaft to become hard once again as he made his way over there and begin slapping her ass. First with his hand then soon his hard dick. While being cock slapped Bella was rubbing her pussy until she squirted. Kid Danger soon stopped and removed the top half of his suit just leving only the mask on.

Bella licked her lips on the site of his chest and went on the couch and spread her legs. Without being told what to do Kid Danger went on the ground and started to eat out his sexy cousin. Bella quickly moaned and pushed his head more into her pussy. Kid Danger kept at it until she squirted all over his face with a silent scream. However he kept at it until she squirted a few more times.

Kid Danger then stood up a bit and buried his massive dick into her tight pussy and start thrusting away. Bella's boobs bounced as he thrusted into her. While Bella arched her back with a sinful groan, Kid Danger run his hands over her young and soft body before grab one of her hips with one hand, and her booty with other hand, take his cock in to the hilt into her wet tunnel. A few thrusts into her cunt she ended up squirting all over them, while her hot little body spamming with her eyes closed. This just made Kid Danger fuck into Bella faster and harder, the sloppy sound of her snatch being stuffed echoing in the place.

" Use me as much as you like. Come in me all you want. Creampie me Kid Danger. I want your baby."

He did not know why he was still fuck his cousin after that but he did. She ended squirting a few more times before he erupted into inside Bella´s pussy, flooded her insides with his hot seed. Once he pulled out he watched his cum leaking out. He soon put his suit back on and left. About a few seconds later Henry came in and pretended to be shocked on seeking Bella naked and turn around as she coverd herself up with a pillow.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
